Gogeta
Super Saiyan 4 Main article: Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta as a Super Saiyan 4.This stage is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the powerful Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes (without a strong green hint) as well. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his energy aura. Compared to his more serious form, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat more playful and cocky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with the evil Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him, possibly because the power was going to his head, though Vegeta states that Goku was in fact responsible for this behavior (however, it could be possible that Vegeta was merely shifting the blame onto Goku). It could be implied that Gogeta's personality may be based on a combination of Goku's youthfulness and Vegeta's arrogance, though this is only speculation. It is also implied he was only doing this so Omega Shenron would use his Minus Energy Power Ball attack, which Gogeta could use to fully cure the planet of Omega Shenron's evil energy. This is likely, as Gogeta immediately tries to destroy Omega Shenron afterward. His speed in this form is the greatest seen in the series, being so swift, not even the viewer is able to see his movements. When Gogeta said he would slow down in his attacks, those same strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. Along with his unbelievable speed, Gogeta also harbors an extraordinary amount of power and energy. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta is seemingly invincible due to the massive power level gap between him and all other warriors in the series. His only weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 10 minutes due to the abnormally huge amount of power he possesses, which ultimately led to him de-fusing before he could deliver the final strike to Omega Shenron. This is similar to the way Gotenks defuses back into Goten and Trunks or falls out of his Super Saiyan 3 form before he can finish his foes off. edit Special abilities Main article: List of techniques used by Gogeta edit Stardust Breaker Main article: Stardust Breaker Super Gogeta uses the Stardust Breaker to obliterate Janemba.Otherwise known as the Rainbow Sparkling Blast or the Soul Punisher, Gogeta uses this technique against Janemba after Goku and Vegeta's successful fusion. First, he attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks. After smashing his opponent against the ground, Gogeta attacks his opponent with a tiny, rainbow-colored sphere (hence the nickname "Rainbow Sparkling Blast") which attacks him/her from the inside, reducing them to glittery gold dust. edit Big Bang Kamehameha Main article: Big Bang Kamehameha Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta fires the Big Bang Kamehameha against Omega Shenron.Gogeta first uses this technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form against Omega Shenron during the Shadow Dragon Saga, right after he had deflected Omega's Minus Energy Power Ball. The attack is a hybrid of Goku's Super Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, with the former appearing to be more dominant in the beam's appearance. First, Gogeta gathers the energy of the Super Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack in both his hands. Then, he forms this energy into a whitish-blue energy ball, about the size of Gogeta himself. Finally, he fires the sphere off in a Kamehameha-esque beam, which can deal an extremely large amount of damage. Vegito's ultimate technique, the Final Kamehameha, is performed in a similar manner, though he fires the ball off in its original state rather than changing it into a beam. edit Major battles *Veku vs Super Janemba *Super Gogeta vs Super Janemba *Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta vs Omega Shenron penis * edit Trivia *In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta is not seen as cocky whatsoever when compared to his Super Saiyan 4 form, and eliminates his enemy quickly. As a Super Saiyan 4 however, he acts somewhat similarly to his Potara counterpart Vegito as they both toy around with their respective opponent in order to achieve their true goal. *Super Saiyan Gogeta's hairstyle is more inclined to Super Saiyan Vegeta's; Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's hairstyle is more inclined towards Super Saiyan 4 Goku's. *Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is the strongest character in both Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World with a total of 180% attack. *Super Gogeta only has 2 lines in Fusion Reborn: "I am not Goku or Vegeta. I am Gogeta, it's over Janemba and I have come for you!" and "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Also, he laughs after Saike, (who became Janemba) runs away. *Gogeta is the only Fused character that was formed by the Fusion Dance technique to have a halo, as both Goku and Vegeta were dead at the time. **He is also the only Fusion to be dead, as both Goku and Vegeta were deceased when they fused and fought Janemba. *Strangely, after you unlock Gogeta in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, he still has a halo even though both Goku and Vegeta are alive. This was explained by the developers to be "because he's a secret character," but most fans credit this to simply be a flub on the creators' part or result of lack of leftover data space from all the new maps and features that the third game brought. *Gogeta is the only Fused Saiyan character (Potara or Fusion Dance) to successfully defeat a villain without the fusion wearing off (he defeats Janemba without even coming close to running out of time). *In some video games, namely Budokai 3 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Super Saiyan Gogeta has been shown fighting Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in the introductory sequences. *Even though Janemba is not in Raging Blast, Gogeta is playable. He is seen in a What If Saga, and, surprisingly, his opponent is his Potara counterpart, Vegito. *Interestingly enough, in Raging Blast, Gogeta has lightning surrounding his aura, which is typical of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 transformations. However, this might be in order to show Gogeta's power, and should not be confused as a Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta. When Gogeta's aura charges in the game, it does not have the same sound effects as it would have a Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3. *Gogeta is the only Saiyan fused or otherwise to not be shown with a base form. *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast's What-If fight involving Gogeta and Vegito, the english dub voice (FUNimation) of Gogeta has Goku's voice more pronounced than Vegeta's whereas Vegito's voice had Vegeta's voice being more pronounced than Goku's. *Gogeta is the only fusion character that actually managed to defeat his opponent. Gotenks came up short against Super Buu, Vegito got absorbed by Super Buu & SS4 Gogeta got too overconfident against Omega Shenron. *Gogeta is the only pure saiyan fusion using the fusion dance. Gotenks is half human